Poole's Secret
by LeiaPrincess21
Summary: Poole is harboring a secret that changes the entire story. Another story for a different class.


MFEMFEM MFEMFEMF

9-29-04

**Poole's Secret**

We all know the story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but do we know the story of Jekyll's faithful servant, Poole? He fetched the accursed ingredients that were the demise of his master, watched him lock himself in the cupboard upon transforming into the seething Hyde, and never told a soul of the horrors he witnessed. His story is a wretched one. One that could even be claimed by Hyde himself. His is a story of colossal betrayal.

Poole ran down the street blocking the shop boy's litanies out of his head. He needed to find Mr. Hyde quickly. He had received a letter from Dr. Jekyll informing him that he needed to find Mr. Hyde because he was going to the bank to transfer some of Dr. Jekyll's money into his account. Poole's job was to represent Dr. Jekyll at the transition of money. For some reason Dr. Jekyll wasn't able to represent himself. He was out on business again.

Poole clutched the letter stating that he was to represent Dr. Jekyll. When he reached the entrance to the bank Mr. Hyde had been waiting for him. "Good day Poole I'm glad you were able to make it on time." Hyde rasped out. He was strangely friendly today, Poole noted. Hyde had never been one to be kind in the past. For the last few days he had been uncharacteristically nice. Then again Poole had only known Hyde for a few weeks.

Poole smelled a bribe when they left the bank. Mr. Hyde had drawn thirty extra dollars out of the bank. Once out the door he turned to Poole.

"My dear Poole I do believe you noticed that I withdrew thirty extra dollars from the bank."

"Yes, yes sir, I did notice." Poole replied inquiringly

"You wish to know what it is for, I can tell by your voice."

"Actually Mr. Hyde I would like to know quiet a bit."

"I have a proposition to make, Poole."

Finally, Poole thought, he is going to make a deal with me. Dear Dr. Jekyll pays me just enough to live on. I never have the money to have any fun. Maybe I misjudged Mr. Hyde; maybe we can have a "good" relationship after all.

Poole quieted his thoughts and began his reply to Mr. Hyde.

"Dear Mr. Hyde, I know what you are going to do. You will get me interested in the money then ask me to do something for you. Let me tell you now, you have judged me properly, I will do anything for the money."

Hyde, taken aback by Poole's statement, began to slowly explain to Poole what he wanted him to do. The two whispered for close to half an hour before they parted and went their separate ways. Hyde went into the shadows of an alley and Poole returned to Dr. Jekyll's house.

Poole returned back to Dr. Jekyll's house, pondering the things Mr. Hyde had said to him. He knew what he had to do.

When he reached his master's house, he carefully entered. Not to his surprise, he was greeted by Dr. Jekyll.

"Why hello, dear Poole! How are you on this fine evening? I don't believe that I've seen you at all today," Dr. Jekyll beamed.

"Just fine, sir, just fine. How was your business?" Was Poole's reply.

"Simply wonderful, Poole. Listen, tomorrow I need you to do a favor for me. I need you to go to the alley behind the fish market and pick up a package of medicine for me. You see, I've come down with a nasty cold and a kind man has agreed to help me get the medicine."

"Of course, sir, I'll get your package for you." A gleam of delight became apparent in Poole's eyes.

Hesitantly Jekyll continued, "Splendid, meet him there at twelve noon straight up, tomorrow the 26th."

At that Dr. Jekyll turned and left. Poole hated the smell of fish but he knew what he must do. Fondling the foreign vile in his pocket he left to prepare dinner for his dear master.

Poole woke suddenly. It was dawn of the 28th of January. The last day's happenings weighed greatly on Poole's soul. In the eyes of God he had sinned, in his eyes he had won. He dressed and went to the safe in his room. In it was thirty dollars. With that he could buy a prize stallion. He was rich. But he too paid a price. He did a favor for the devil himself, and unknowingly he had opened his door to the world.

When Poole went down to the kitchen he found not Dr. Jekyll in his place, but Mr. Hyde in Jekyll's place. He clutched silverware and demanded food. As he ate vile bits of half chewed food fell from his mouth. Storming out the door after breakfast, Mr. Hyde yelled random obscenities at Poole. The charm and kindness he had two days earlier had completely dissipated. What Poole had done the day before was wrong and he knew it.

Two days earlier, Hyde had informed Poole of the fact that Dr. Jekyll would be asking him to do a favor as soon as he returned. He said that Poole would be sent to a back alley. In that alley a man would give him a package wrapped in butcher paper. He was to put the contents the vile, soon to be in his possession, into the powder he would find inside the package. He then was to give it to Dr. Jekyll as if nothing happened.

Poole did as he was told, but he was curious. He followed Dr. Jekyll into the basement. There he saw something to startle Satan himself. Dr. Jekyll mixed the powder and some liquid together. Upon drinking the concoction he fell to the floor in agony. Poole was unable to see him in his position on the floor. When he rose he was no longer dear Dr. Jekyll, he was the villainous Hyde. Riddled with fear he ran from the basement and up to his room.

Later when his fear subsided he listened to a conversation Hyde was having with himself. He spoke of how stupid Poole was, and the fact that now he could take the form of Hyde, even when Jekyll was in "control". Soon no one would be able to stop him. Poole realized that he himself had turned his master over to a demon that could only be referred to as Hyde.

The next months could only be described as chaos. Hyde had murdered, Jekyll was deathly ill, and Poole's world was falling apart. Poole knew that because he had caused the madness to begin with, it was his job to end it. He left the house and headed for the only place where he knew that he would be safe. The house of Jekyll's lawyer and friend, Mr. Utterson.

When Mr. Utterson opened the door, Poole burst in.

"Oh dear, Oh dear, what have I done?" Poole murmured almost as if to himself.

"I'll know if you tell me," Mr. Utterson jeered.

"I will tell you, but not in full detail for I fear for you life if you know everything."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it can. You see Mr. Hyde made me an offer I couldn't refuse. All I had to do was betray Dr. Jekyll. I was promised that he would be fine. I was lied to. Now he is very ill and I fear that he may die."

"Hyde. Well that doesn't surprise me. Mr. Hyde is Dr. Jekyll's sole benefactor. By killing Jekyll, Hyde suddenly becomes rich."

An expression of horror and confusion spread across Poole's face. If Jekyll dies, does Hyde not die too? He was frightened at the thought of Jekyll dying and decided it best to tell Mr. Utterson everything that had happened. He no longer cared if Utterson knew. His master's life was on the line. He sat with Mr. Utterson for the rest for the night, telling him everything that happened. He was but a simple butler, while Utterson was a lawyer. Poole hoped Mr. Utterson could help.

Utterson and Poole raced back to Jekyll's house to find the door to the pantry locked. From inside the door, Jekyll's moans could be heard. Both men worked together to try to open the door, but failed. All they could do was wait.

Four years later, Poole sat in the dining room of what used to be Dr. Jekyll's house. He blandly stared at the pantry door. On the inside of it, nail marks form Jekyll's struggle still remained. Memories from the last four years came flooding back to him. As he sat he held a small hand pistol. For four years the guilt of causing Jekyll's death had weighed on his soul. Soon he would be burdened no more.


End file.
